Britt Walford
Britt Walford is a musician originating from Louisville, Kentucky. Known early in his career for his involvement in punk bands such as Maurice and Squirrel Bait he is best known for his tenures in the seminal post-rock band Slint, his time with alternative rock band The Breeders and currently his work in the post-rock/psychedelic band Watter. Biography Britt Walford's musical beginnings involved punk rock, namely the Louisville bands Squirrel Bait and Maurice. Notably with the former he would be in the band long enough to perform on the band's self-titled album and with the latter managed to tour with Samhain in 1986. However by that same year he would become a founding member of the seminal post-rock group Slint. In his tenure with Slint the band released two albums, the latter being the iconic Spiderland album in 1990. However, Slint had disbanded by the time of the album's release. Besides Slint, Walford had been involved with a host of musical projects such as the first releases for dance-rock band King Kong (Featuring original Slint bassist Ethan Buckler) and The Breeders, performing on the album Pod under the psuedonym "Mike Hunt". Walford would notably dress in drag for his performances with the band at that time. Walford had also been involved with other Louisville bands through the 1990s such as Evergreen, The For Carnation and The Palace Brothers. However by the late 1990s his musical activity would slow, notably moving to Washington state for a time working in a bakery. Eventually Walford would return to music, performing with a reunited Slint for three tenures (2005, 2007, and a string of shows in 2013 and 2014). A documentary featuring the band directed by Lester Bangs entitled Breadcrumb Trail saw release around that time and featured as a bonus with a remastered Spiderland. Walford also joined the psychedelic/experimental project Watter in 2013, performing as the drummer on their debut album This World. Watter would tour twice with Om in 2014 and then tour Europe that next year alongside Holy Sons and Lilacs and Champagne. However by 2016, Walford would only be contributing to the group as a studio guest, appearing on a handful of songs for the band's 2017 follow-up album History Of The Future. Bands * Maurice - Drums (1983 - 1986) * Squirrel Bait - Drums (1983 - 1988) * Slint - Drums (1986 - 1990, 2005, 2007, 2013 - 2014) * King Kong - Drums, Keyboards (1989 - 1990) * The Breeders - Drums (1990 - 1992) * Evergreen - Drums (1994 - 1996) * Watter - Drums (2013 - 2015) Discography With Maurice * The First Shall Be Last (2011, Blazebirth; Recorded 1983 - 1984) with Squirrel Bait * Squirrel Bait (1985, Homestead) With Slint * Tweez (1989, Jennifer Hartman Records) * Spiderland (1991, Touch and Go Records) * Glenn / Rhoda (1994, Touch and Go Records) With Breeders * Pod (As "Mike Hunt") (1990, 4AD) * Safari (As "Shannon Doughton") (1992, 4AD) With Evergreen * Pants Off / The Queen Song (1994, Hi-Ball) * Evergreen (1996, Hi-Ball) * Warnings From Never Never Land (1999, E-Harp 99) With King Kong * Movie Star - Drums & Vocals (1989, independent; later Drag City) * Funny Farm - Keyboards (1993, Drag City) With Watter * This World (2014, Temporary Residence Records) * History of The Future (Selected Tracks) (2017, Temporary Residence) References Category:Artist Category:Post-Rock Category:Psychedelic Rock Category:Alternative Rock Category:Hardcore Punk Category:Louisville Category:Kentucky Category:USA